Marcas de um amor
by Dandy Fairy Lily
Summary: Desde a morte de seu amigo, Remo Lupin vive na casa do Largo Grimmauld 12 em companhia da jovem Tonks. Estará ele prestando atenção nela para perceber que há algo de errado? Songfic com a música Broken Amy Lee feat. Seether .


Marcas de um amor

O ruído de vidro se partindo despertou o local da costumeira calmaria. Remo Lupin subiu apressadamente as escadas e parou em frente a uma porta, indeciso. Por vezes chegou a fechar uma das mãos para bater na mesma, mas desistiu no meio do caminho.

Encostou a cabeça na madeira e pôs-se a escutar o que acontecia no interior do cômodo. Não conseguiu captar nada, até que identificou um soluço. E outro. E mais um. Esqueceu-se de que se encontrava em um local particular, e adentrou o aposento, encontrando o chão forrado de cacos de vidro.

O aposento estava aparentemente vazio, mesmo que Lupin ainda ouvisse os soluços. Caminhou em direção à cama, sentindo os cacos estalarem sob seus pés, e pôde ver inúmeras imagens suas refletidas no chão. Eram cacos de um espelho. Deu a volta na mobília, acompanhando seu reflexo.

De repente, identificou a imagem de uma moça. Ela tinha cabelos mais ou menos na altura dos ombros, castanhos e ligeiramente ondulados. Seus olhos igualmente castanhos, quase pretos, estavam inchados e diversas lágrimas escapavam por eles. Ela estava encolhida a um canto que Lupin não pôde identificar, mas permaneceu seguindo os reflexos até estar frente a frente com ela. Era Tonks.

- Ninfadora...? O que houve com esses espelhos...? – Ele disse, ajoelhando-se em frente a ela, fitando-a nos olhos. Nunca a havia visto daquela forma, naquela aparência. Provavelmente era a verdadeira Ninfadora. E o pior, a verdadeira Ninfadora _chorando_.

_I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh   
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away   
I keep your photograph; I know it serves me well   
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

__

Vê-la daquela forma torturava-o internamente. O que ele mais adorava ver, a única coisa que o animava naquela casa tão grande e mórbida, era o sorriso dela todas as manhãs. Era o que o impulsionava a não desistir de seus objetivos e enxergar em toda a tragédia que havia se instalado no mundo mágico um fio de esperança.

Seus olhos, a cada dia numa coloração diferente, mantinham o brilho inocente de uma criança e a determinação de alguém que não vê barreiras, e aquilo o fazia acreditar que talvez um dia pudesse haver paz. Tornava até mesmo suportáveis os dias que precediam suas transformações e os que vinham depois delas.

Tonks fungou longamente e esfregou as costas da mão nas bochechas molhadas, limpando as lágrimas. Não era nada, ela murmurou em resposta, uma tristeza momentânea, saudades do primo, aflição pela guerra, alegou. Lupin meneou a cabeça negativamente, como que dizendo a ela que não acreditava em suas versões. Quis abraça-la e tirar dela aquela dor, toma-la para ele e mantê-la longe daquele ser tão angelical.

__

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome   
And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

_You've gone away, you don't feel me anymore_

Apanhou a pequena mão de Tonks e segurou firmemente, enquanto ela tentava parar os soluços devagar. Talvez ela se sentisse solitária e deprimida, afinal de contas estava vivendo sozinha com Remo naquela casa onde em cada corredor milhares de lembranças de Sirius estavam dissolvidas no ar. Ele não se considerava uma boa companhia, já que era geralmente ocupado e raramente demonstrava emoções. Talvez fosse rabugento demais para a alegria estonteante de Tonks.

- Remo? – Ele ouviu-a perguntar. Encarou os olhos escuros prontamente, despertando dos pensamentos que rodeavam sua cabeça.

- Sim?

- Eu fiz muita bagunça...Mas não se preocupe, porque eu vou conjurar uma vassoura e quem sabe algum lugar para jogar esses cacos e... – Ela não continuou, apesar de não ter sido interrompida. Apenas permaneceu fitando os olhos claros de Lupin, sem dizer uma palavra sequer.

- Não pense nisso... – Ele disse. – Você devia descansar, garota. Vá até o meu quarto e durma, que eu dou um jeito nisso... – E indicou o chão repleto de vidro com a cabeça.

- Remo, eu não sou uma garota... – Tonks suspirou, como se falasse consigo mesma. Talvez a constatação de Lupin estivesse tirando sua calma por dias, não o agüentava chamando-a de garota. E não queria ser apenas uma para aqueles olhos.

- Mas...Claro que é. – Ele desviou dos olhos dela, mirando um caco no chão. Tonks não era tão garota, era na verdade a transição, modos de menina em formas de mulher. Mas apesar disso, não queria pensar nela dessa maneira, e sim como sendo a menina que deveria proteger.

__

_The worst is over now and we can breathe again   
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away   
There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight   
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

- Não sou. – Ela encerrou o assunto, jogando-se sobre a cama de maneira irritada. Remo continuou agachado, mas podia observa-la deitada de lado, de costas para ele. Sorriu ao pensar em como ela estava se comportando feito uma garota, agora. Vê-la nervosa com ele era divertido, de certa forma.

- Por que estava chorando? – Ele se levantou e sentou na cama dela, colocando uma das mãos em seu ombro ossudo.

- Garotas choram, não? – Tonks retrucou amargamente. Jamais havia sentido vontade de ser mal-criada, ou mesmo grossa com alguém. Mas naquele momento, tinha a intenção de mandar Lupin ir para o inferno, se ele insistisse em irritá-la.

Ele sorriu novamente, sem retirar a mão do ombro dela. Tonks era tão sensível, quando o queria ser.

- Mesmo garotas não choram sem motivo, Ninfadora... – Tonks fez uma ligeira careta à menção do primeiro nome, e fitou-o friamente.

- Tonks...É Tonks...E _essa_ garota tem o direito de chorar sem motivo, se quiser. – Disse com azedume, sentando-se na cama ainda de costas para ele. Colocou a própria mão sobre o ombro, onde estivera a dele, e abraçou-se.

O aposento encontrava-se em um breu característico de um fim de tarde, de certa forma melancólico. Remo aproximou-se de Tonks na cama, mas ela se afastou como se acabasse de levar um choque.

- Não fique chateada comigo só porque disse que você é uma garota, Tonks... – Ela mirou-o assim que ouviu sua voz. Os cabelos tornaram-se instantaneamente rosa-chiclete, e os olhos azuis.

- Chateada? Quem falou em chateada? – Tonks sorriu, sem olhar Remo nos olhos. Levantou-se da cama e deu alguns passos decididos até que se encontrasse em frente a sua penteadeira, cujo espelho não mais estava lá. Permaneceu de costas para Lupin, e cruzou os braços sobre o estômago.

Por trás do sorriso falso, ela sucumbia em seus próprios pensamentos. Os olhos azuis queriam encher-se de lágrimas como estiveram há pouco, mas não iria chorar mais uma vez. Seu coração estilhaçava-se como os tantos cacos sob seus chinelos, e ela estava agora tão frágil quanto um castelo de cartas de baralho. Bastaria um sopro de Remo para que desabasse.

- Ninfadora, não tente me enganar... Desculpe, Tonks. – Ele corrigiu-se por tê-la chamado pelo primeiro nome mais uma vez. Não conseguia entender, por mais que pensasse, o motivo de ela não gostar de seu nome. Remo o achava originalmente encantador, como se imitasse o ruído de uma onda morrendo na beira da praia, ou a brisa da tarde dançando sobre um campo de girassóis. Não disse isso a ela.

- Obrigada, sabe que não gosto do meu nome. E eu não estou te enganando, Remo, só digo que não estou chateada. – Tonks virou-se de frente para ele, encontrando-o mais próximo do que havia imaginado. Podia sentir a mão dele buscando a sua, mas recuou dois passos para trás. Fitou o chão para que não tivesse de encará-lo e sentir-se sugada para dentro daqueles olhos claros.

__

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm open   
And I don't feel like I am strong enough   
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome   
And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

- Mas eu adoro seu nome... É único assim como você. – Ele sorriu, e Tonks pensou que o chão se abriria sob seus pés. Num impulso, ela havia voltado a sua verdadeira aparência. Os olhos castanho-escuros encheram-se de lágrimas.

- Ninguém nunca disse que gostava do meu nome. – Ela afastou-se dele para que não notasse as duas grossas lágrimas que lhe escorreram pelas bochechas pálidas. Há algumas noites não dormia, havia permanecido trancada no quarto sem abrir as janelas, como se vivesse numa eterna madrugada. Ninguém a havia procurado.

- O que houve? Por quê não desceu para o café da manhã hoje? – Remo sentou-se na cama macia, fitando as costas de Tonks.

- Há dias não desço para o café, Remo... Há dias não saio do quarto, e há dias que o chão está forrado de cacos de vidro... – Ele observou-a intrigado. Não era possível que não percebera a ausência de Tonks nos últimos dias, justo ela que era a única pessoa a morar naquela casa além dele próprio. A jovem para quem ele voltava para casa todos os dias depois de árduas horas em missões da Ordem.

Ele abriu a boca para dizer algo, justificar sua falta de atenção, mas nenhum som escapou-lhe dos lábios. Tonks sorriu tristemente ainda em direção à parede, de costas para ele. Colocou a mão em um dos bolsos da calça larga, e remexeu um pedaço de papel em seu interior, sem retirá-lo do local. Piscou demoradamente como que tentando impedir novas lágrimas, e virou-se para ele mais uma vez.

- Não importa... Eu já estou bem e vou limpar essa bagunça... – Remo interrompeu-a.

- Deixe que eu faço isso por você, Tonks, ainda acho que deveria deitar um pouco. – Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente, e sorriu do mesmo modo vazio.

Remo se levantou e caminhou em direção à porta, parando em seguida. Observou-a sentar novamente na cama e alisar a colcha com as pontas dos dedos, e saiu, encostando a porta atrás de si. Permaneceu fitando os degraus da escada que deveria descer, sem mover-se um centímetro sequer. Não queria tê-la deixado para trás, embebida em suas próprias lembranças. Culpava-se a cada segundo por sua distração, era sua culpa Tonks ter ficado daquela forma. Havia sido puro cinismo de sua parte imaginar que ela era perfeita, não se sentia mal, não se machucava com palavras duras... Esquecera-se que por trás da aparência de anjo existia uma alma humana.

Ele apoiou uma das mãos no corrimão de madeira, preparando-se para descer os degraus a sua frente, mas não se moveu. Desistindo, por fim, sentou-se no chão e abraçou os próprios joelhos.

O som de uma queda o despertou, fazendo-o se levantar num sobressalto. Foi seguido pelo som de mais vidros sendo estilhaçados, deixando-o mais calmo. Provavelmente Tonks conjurara uma vassoura trouxa e estava agora varrendo os cacos, o que produzira aquele som. Aproximou-se da porta mais uma vez.

- Tem certeza que não precisa de ajuda, Tonks? – Não houve resposta. Ele bateu na madeira com os nós dos dedos repetidas vezes, mas não houve sinal de Tonks. Perdendo a paciência, abriu a porta e encontrou o cômodo vazio. Caminhou até a cama dela e pôde ver apenas a vassoura apoiada à sua extremidade oposta. Aproximou-se da mesma, e conforme o fazia, percebeu que havia uma pessoa deitada ao lado da cama.

Remo ajoelhou-se ao lado de Tonks sem se importar com os cacos que agora perfuravam seus joelhos. Apanhou a mão dela, e sentiu o quanto estava fria e úmida. A pequena mão de Tonks estava embebida em seu sangue.

__

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm open   
And I don't feel like I am strong enough_

- O que está fazendo?! – Ele perguntou, ao notar que a parte da frente da roupa dela estava igualmente embebida em sangue. Sua outra mão mantinha-se sobre o estômago, e segurava um pesado caco de vidro.

- Não queria...que você visse... – Ela disse com dificuldade, fazendo pausas. – Mas...eu sou estabanada...você sabe...

Ele segurou mais firmemente a pequena mão junto da sua, e sentiu brotarem em sua garganta todas as coisas que gostaria de ter dito a Tonks. Apertava os lábios para que as palavras não lhe escapassem, mesmo que tal ato não surtisse o efeito desejado.

- Tonks...Por que está fazendo isso?! – A visão dela começava a embaçar, no entanto ela pôde ver lágrimas brotarem nos olhos claros de Lupin, escorrendo por sua bochecha em seguida. Sorriu, porém diferente do modo vazio que expressara instantes antes.

- Não importa... Remo... – Ela pareceu engasgar-se ao terminar a frase, e ele segurou seu frágil corpo junto de si, fazendo com que ela não tentasse falar novamente. Sentia que a perderia, e não poderia suportar tal idéia. Perderia a si mesmo quando a perdesse.

- Shhh...Não diga nada...apenas me escute... – Remo acariciou o topo da cabeça, que mantinha os fios castanhos originais. Preferia-a naquela aparência, mas naquele momento a queria apenas feliz. Ela assentiu, e fitou-o com seus olhos escuros perdendo vagarosamente o brilho.

- Você é a pessoa mais importante para mim nesta casa, Tonks...Não quero que vá...- Tonks o interrompeu, uma expressão triste tomando conta de seu rosto.

- Supõe-se...que sim...afinal eu sou a única...pessoa...que mora aqui com você... – Ele sorriu, colocando um dos dedos nos lábios dela. Retirou uma mecha de cabelo de seus olhos, e continuou, ainda abraçando-a ternamente.

__

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome   
And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

- Não...Tonks, não me importaria se toda a Hogwarts morasse aqui também...Você continua a pessoa mais importante para mim, é por você que eu volto para cá a cada mês depois da lua cheia...E é por você que eu desejo continuar vivo. – Algumas lágrimas escorreram pelas bochechas pálidas de Tonks, sendo limpas em seguida por ele. Ela sentia-se cada vez mais fraca, sentia o sangue abandonando seu corpo pela profunda ferida em seu abdômen.

- Remo... não precisa...me dizer essas coisas...eu já tomei a minha...decisão... – Tonks parou por um instante, e respirou fracamente, piscando algumas vezes para focalizar as imagens a sua frente. – por isso...não fique com peso na consciência...por minha causa...

Ele puxou-a mais para perto, escondendo o próprio rosto no vão do pescoço pálido dela. Culpava-se por ela pensar daquela forma, afinal fora ele quem não havia percebido a ausência dela por dias. Naquele momento, aquela jovem estava acabando com a própria vida, por culpa de Remo.

- Escute...Não haverá sentido em continuar aqui se você não estiver comigo... – Ele soluçou, ainda abraçando-a. Podia sentir a respiração fraquinha dela contra sua pele, e aquilo fazia arder ainda mais sua culpa.

- Por...que...? – Remo sentiu-a mais mole, e sua fala tornou-se mais enrolada e interrompida por espaços de curtas respirações. Não a deixaria ir, não queria deixa-la ir.

- Eu te amo, Tonks... – Ele deixou que suas lágrimas escorressem pela pele dela, e permaneceu segurando-a junto a si, temendo que sua vida lhe fugisse. Sentiu seu sangue morno ensopando suas roupas e encostando em sua pele, o desespero tomando conta de seu íntimo. Estava perdendo-a.

- Eu...Remo... – Tonks sentiu seus braços fraquejarem, sem conseguir mais mantê-los junto ao corpo. Deixou-os pender para os lados, enquanto suas últimas forças esvaíam-se. – Eu...também...te amo......

Lupin não esperava que ela correspondesse seus sentimentos, e culpou-se mais uma vez por ter demorado tanto para assumi-los. Talvez se o tivesse feito antes, poderia ter poupado a jovem de acabar daquela forma, em seus braços. Mas tinha medo de machuca-la com suas transformações. Ele não merecia Tonks, ela precisava de alguém que a protegesse, e não de um animal que a ameaçasse.

Ele afastou-a alguns centímetros e fitou sua face que empalidecia mais a cada instante. Ela tinha os lábios ligeiramente avermelhados, e seus olhos escuros semicerrados, aproximando-se do momento em que se fechariam definitivamente. Sem conter-se, Remo aproximou-se de seu rosto delicado, sentindo a respiração fraquinha contra seus lábios.

Fitou aqueles olhos escuros, e seus próprios encheram-se de lágrimas ao pensar que aquela seria a última vez que os veria com vida, mesmo que sem seu brilho que tanto o encantava. Aquela Tonks que tinha nos braços era um vestígio da que conhecia, aquela cheia de alegria. No entanto, amava-a de qualquer forma, e não queria deixa-la partir.

Aproximou-se dos lábios avermelhados de Tonks, e a beijou delicadamente. Todos os sentimentos que havia guardado para si desde o primeiro momento em que vira a jovem agora não podiam mais ser ocultos por gestos calculados. Amava-a e não temia mais o que sentia.

Ela correspondia fracamente ao carinho de Remo, enquanto ele a abraçava novamente. Queria mantê-la perto, e se pudesse, tiraria sua dor e a teria para si. Não suportava que ela sofresse, antes fosse com ele, não se importaria... Vê-la daquela forma lhe era como sentir seu coração arrancado do corpo.

Remo beijava-a apaixonadamente, mesmo que sentisse que ela não mais correspondia ao toque. Os lábios macios de Tonks tornaram-se frios, e então ele afastou-a para que pudesse fitar seu rosto.

Seus olhos estavam fechados, como se adormecesse. Mas ela não mais respirava. Estava morta.

__

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome   
And I don't feel right when you're gone   
  
You've gone away, you don't feel me anymore_

Ele abraçou-a, como se pudesse entregar sua própria vida a ela. Segurou o corpo imóvel contra o seu, sem sentir as batidas do coração de Tonks em sua pele.

Ela havia sido uma dádiva, um presente dos céus para este mundo... Remo, entretanto, não havia percebido quando ela precisava de sua ajuda. Aquele anjo retornava ao paraíso...

Ele apanhou-a no colo e deitou-a na cama ao seu lado, observando-a em seguida. Tinha em suas roupas as marcas do sangue dela, e no coração a marca de seu amor.

FIM

Essa fic é, primeiramente, dedicada a minha filhinha caçula (filha de consideração ta...só tenho 16 anos, gente...sou mto nova pra ser mãe!) que faz aniversário agora dia 13 de julho! Essa é pra vc, Tonton!! E agradeço tb a ela que escolheu as cenas que queria que eu fizesse nessa fic, e tudo, já que a Tonks é a personagem dela, né!

Obrigada por vcs que estão lendo, e deixem uma review!

A propósito...A música que me inspirou foi a Broken (Amy Lee feat. Seether), e vale a pena ouvir enquanto lê! (a música tb foi a minha filhinha q passou...ehehe...)

Então feliz 13 aninhos pra vc, filha! (e leiam as fics dela pq são ótemas!! Ela é a CnZa§ daki do site!)

Beijinhos!

Kagome/Lily Pão-de-Mel


End file.
